freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
RIDE Cards
RIDE Cards (known as Rider-In-Destructive Era Cards which is no evil caused by his identity) is the Singular Rider S' personal and sentient cards that can be used to SingularDriver. His personal card was Singular Rider's evolved state as Singular Rider S to transform. Most the cards are actually Sentai and Riders as well the other worlds to used by Samuel's D-Touch and order to COMPLETE state, a final evolution of Singular Rider. Using the various RIDE Cards to transform any kinds Rider forms (exception with Decade or Diend until Pretty Cure saga) RIDE Cards There are various RIDE Cards are used, but Decade and Diend cards are not used in battle until Pretty Cure arc. With his D-Touch was activated, he calls his allies to help them. This revealed in Shinkenger episode 3, Takeru drew the picture when he was young. *Decade (Not used in battle, but only Movie) *Singular Rider S (Personal) *Cure Aqua (Not used in battle, but only Movie) *G Den-O *Arc *Rey *Ryuki *Faiz *Ryuga *Diend (Not used in battle, but only Movie) *Kuuga *Den-O/Liner (Main)/Sword/Rod/Axe/Gun/Wing *Gills *Agito *G4 *Caucasus *Kiva *Cure Passion (accidentally used before Den-O Liner) *Kabuto *Skull (Not used in battle, but only Hyper Battle) *Saya (First appearance used in battle) *Diva *Gatack *G3 *Harumi Hie *Orga *Blade *Kuroe *Natsumi Jinno *Ruby *Lapis *Olga Discorida *Singular Rider S Evil (this form was the curse card because Wataru explains that Samuel is becoming a Evil Rider) Kamen_Rider_Decade_character1.jpg|Decade (D-Touch Summon and Movie Only) Cure_Aqua_yes!5.jpg|Cure Aqua (D-Touch Summon and Movie Only) Kamen_Rider_G_Den-O.jpg|G Den-O ARC.JPG|Arc REY.JPG|Rey ryuki-kr-shinji.jpg|Ryuki 555-kr-takumi.jpg|Faiz RYUga.JPG|Ryuga ac754782fec3deeb0cf4d29a.jpg|Diend (D-Touch Summon and Movie Only) kuuga-kr-yusukee.jpg|Kuuga oresanjou.jpg|Den-O Sword Form KamenRiderGills.jpg|Gills Rider-Agito-GroundPWRUP-02.jpg|Agito AttackRIDE Cards and FinalAttack Card The AttackRIDE Cards are basic Riders' attacks. The another set was FinalAttack Card is the Riders' finishing attacks. AttackRIDE *Slash *Copy *Blast *Clock Up *Wake Up Fever *Hyper Zecter *Rekka Daizantou *Perfect Zecter *Faiz Blaster FinalAttack Card *Singular Kick *Decade Burst *Aqua Slashing Strike *G Den Blast *Flying Arc Kick *Slashing Rey *Dragredder Flames *Faiz Shooting Striker *Dragblacker Smoking Strike *Diend FinalAttack *Gouram Crash *Singular Desha Slash *Gills Shooting Strike *Agito Surfing Finisher *G4 Shooting Bike *Crusher Caucasus *Kivat Strike FormRIDE Cards The FormRIDE Cards are used Riders to transform the another. FinalFormRIDE Cards The FinalFormRIDE Cards are Kamen Riders' personal move which is same name of Rider's Final Forms. Actually, The set of Cards are willpower of Riders. *Decade Buster *Aqua Curesaber *G Dencrossing Gun *Arcvat *Reysword *Dragredder *Faizbuster *Dragblacker *DiDriver *Gouram *Momotaros or Ryotaro *Gills Bowgun *Agitobike *G4-Cycle *Caucasus Beetle *Kiva Arrow *Blade Joker List of the Main Rider Cards Kamns.png|KamenRide: Decade Card Kaas.png|KamenRide: Aqua G-Den.png|KamenRide: G Den-O Ryyuki.png|KamenRide: Ryuki ARCyy.png|KamenRide: Arc Card OOOCARD.png List of the Riders' Attack Cards List of the Riders' Form Cards List of the Riders' Final Form Cards Bladder.png|FinalFormRide: Blade, Joker Didrive.png|FinalFormRide: Diend, DiDriver Trivia *RIDE Cards are similar to Decade's KamenRide Cards, but instead the anime characters. *Few Female RIDE Cards is used by the Singular Rider instead of Male RIDE Cards. Category:Arsenals Category:Kamen rider Decade